


The Star of My Sky

by heathtrash



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Two Witches One Broomstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/pseuds/heathtrash
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom corners Dimity Drill and asks her to go on a night flight with her.





	The Star of My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a drabble for my October Drabble Challenge and it easy morphed into whatever THIS is.

As Dimity was climbing the stairs to the teachers’ wing, the looming figure of Hecate Hardbroom, striking in her high-collared dress glittering with black embroidery, descended upon her. Hecate put an arm out to stop her in the shadows between the torch sconces. 

“I have a proposal for you and your collapsible broomstick,” Hecate’s imperious voice cut through the silence in a dramatic undertone.

“Oh, do you,” Dimity grinned, her hand trailing around Hecate’s cinched waist.

Hecate batted her hand away. “Not here,” she whispered dangerously, the wing of her eyeliner sharp as a rapier as her eyes hooded over in ardour.

“Two witches… one broomstick… the glorious night sky sparkling with stars. What could be more romantic?”

Dimity swallowed and nodded her head. Sometimes she was not sure whether she was irritated, intimidated, or aroused.

Hecate leaned in until her ruby red lips were almost touching Dimity’s ear. “Then meet me at midnight with that broomstick of yours ready. Bring a warm cloak. It could get… chilly.”

Dimity bit her lip and made to step back—and suddenly remembering they were on a staircase as her stomach lurched, she steadied herself on the hand rail. 

With that, Hecate swooped down the stairs like a great human bat, her head barely moving as her footsteps melted downwards.

As the torchlight caught the side of her face at the bottom of the visible range of the spiral staircase, Hecate’s dark eyes flashed a look back up at Dimity. “If you’re late, I’ll have your head.”

Merlin, that woman could do things to her.

* * *

“This isn’t a date, it’s a science trip.” Dimity exhaled exaggeratedly as Hecate put her telescope to her eye. All evening she had been ignoring the shivering woman next to her, with eyes only for the sky. The cool wind above the tree line whipped about them as they hovered over the forest, looking out from the side of the mountain towards Orion.

“Hold the broom still, Drill,” Hecate snapped. “You're wobbling about all over the place. I might as well have asked Mildred Hubble and her miserable feline friend to accompany me.”

“If you wanted a tripod, you could have used the one in the astronomy tower,” Dimity said through gritted teeth. 

“I thought you were supposed to be a decorated flyer,” Hecate retorted. “Star of the Sky, my foot. You’ve absolutely nothing on Imelda Dawn. She used to fly me over the Pennines and even with a gale blowing about us, she kept us steady enough for me to see Enceladus and Titan on their transit of Saturn. Smoothest ride I’ve ever had.”

“Will you never stop going on about that ex of yours? I don’t care that she was Star of the Sky a billion years ago. What’s with you and famous flyers anyway? You must have dated every sapphic woman in the upper echelons of the broomstick athletics community.”

Hecate coloured fuchsia. Even in the darkness, it must have been visible. “Then you must disprove the rule,” she said coolly, returning the telescope to her eye and tilting her head back towards Betelgeuse.

“_Why_ are you so mean whenever I do you a favour?” Dimity grumbled.

Hecate did not take her eye from Betelgeuse. “You made that bed for yourself when you implied I was promiscuous. Not that there is anything inherently wrong with that, but it is simply inaccurate.”

“Only when you goaded me with Imelda Bloody Dawn. I know I’ll never live up to her but you don’t have to rub it in. My leg injury holds me back from doing anything quite as fancy as she did in the height of her career.”

“Dimity,” Hecate said with sudden tenderness, lowering the telescope and turning her gaze onto her. “I’m sorry. You won’t hear of Imelda Dawn for the rest of the night, I promise you.”

“For the rest of the night!” Dimity barked out a laugh. “You’re teasing me on purpose, aren’t you.”

“Certainly not,” Hecate replied, her eyes growing intense as she closed the gap between them and gave her a fleeting kiss, running her nails down the back of her neck in the way she knew would send shivers down Dimity’s spine. Dimity’s breath caught as Hecate drew away, leaving her lips aching for more.

“Steady, Drill,” Hecate snipped, her expression calm and amused as she noticed the pine tree next which they had been floating now appeared much higher than it had been. “You don’t want to send us plummeting to our deaths, now, would you? It would be so _mortifying_ to be discovered entwined in your arms.”

“Come off it, Hardbroom,” Dimity shot back, and raised the broomstick higher again. “Where are these shooting stars, anyway? I haven’t seen a single one,” Dimity changed the subject, feeling attacked by Hecate’s ability to completely undo her with the slightest motion of one of those fingers, and drew her cloak around her closer. “You’re hogging the telescope.”

“They aren’t stars at all. They’re meteors. The Earth passes through debris left by Halley’s Comet as it orbits the Sun, and the resulting ‘shooting stars’ you see are, in fact, tiny fragments of Halley’s Comet as they strike the Earth’s atmosphere at a speed of approximately a hundred and forty-eight thousand miles per hour, leaving a trail of fire across the sky as the friction causes them to burst into flames.”

“How do you make science sound so _hot_?” Dimity stared at her, each articulated word coming from those lips, dark in the moonlight, making her face grow warmer.

Continuing as if Dimity’s comment had not affected her at all, Hecate said, “And you should have brought your own telescope if you wanted to join in the observation. But you are forgetting that your primary job tonight is to hold this broomstick steady in the air.”

“You didn’t quite tell me the full details of what we’d be doing on this date,” Dimity admitted, squinting at the twinkling stars laid against the velvet black sky.

“If you recall, I did not specify that it would be a date, merely that there was theoretically nothing more romantic than two witches watching the sky on a single broomstick,” Hecate said in a playful tone. “I did not, however, say that the witches would be us. But I’m flattered that you think that this is a date.”

“You _kissed_ me, HB.”

Hecate made an expression of mock-scandal and arched an eyebrow. “You looked cold. Not my fault you forewent with appropriately warm clothing. I suppose you’ll have to come a little closer.”

Hecate raised her heavy wool cloak and let Dimity shuffle herself carefully up closer to her thigh, and even suffered her to put her arm around her waist.

“Would you like the telescope?” Hecate offered, but Dimity shook her head.

“I can see them all right from here. Don’t you think I look cold still?”

Hecate cast her appraising eyes over Dimity, before putting a finger under her chin to lift it to her level. “Perhaps.” Dimity’s lips parted slightly; she was putty under Hecate’s hands. Hecate smiled at the effect she was having on her. Just as she was about to let her lips graze Dimity’s, she pulled back.

“You know, of all the shooting stars here tonight—”

“—Don’t you dare finish that. I know where this is going—”

“—You are the Star of _my_ Sky,” Hecate drawled.

Dimity groaned and buried her face in Hecate’s shoulder, her voice muffled as she said, “That doesn’t even _work_ by your own logic. You said they’re meteors.”

Teasing Dimity was so easy. For some reason, all it took was one cheesy line from Hecate to drive her up the wall. Secretly, Hecate hoped that Dimity enjoyed it as much as she did. There was a reason that Dimity was the only one she would invite out to join her for a romantic night flight observing a meteor shower.

“Just shut up and accept the compliment, Drill.”


End file.
